<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guess I’m Not Good Enough by FreyaAtterton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913985">Guess I’m Not Good Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaAtterton/pseuds/FreyaAtterton'>FreyaAtterton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finally Feels Like Home [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaAtterton/pseuds/FreyaAtterton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter eavesdrops on a conversation between May and Pepper and what he hears shocks him. Will Mr. Stark come over? At any other time, he wouldn't mind. But after what happened a few days ago… They haven't talked since their fight. Because none of them wants to. And Peter still doesn't feel like talking to his mentor. Or seeing him. He's sure it'll be okay with time. But for now… it's better if they don't meet for a few more days or weeks. They would just start fighting again. Apparently, his aunt doesn't think so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finally Feels Like Home [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Irondad Creators Awards 2021 - Nominations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guess I’m Not Good Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends, here's a brand new story for you with our favorite duo. There will be some hurt/comfort and some fluff. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy and have a nice weekend!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: no, I don't own Marvel. I wish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"May, answer your phone, please. Someone's calling you," Peter mutters and refuses to open his eyes.</p>
<p>It's way too early to start another day. He just returned from patrol, right? He went to bed like minutes ago. Okay, that might not be entirely true, but he's certain that it's still very early. And it's Saturday. Who would call May this early? And why doesn't she answer her phone already? So that he could go back to sleep and not leave his bed until noon.</p>
<p>He groans and pulls the blanket over his head. Yeah, super hearing really sucks sometimes. For example, when you try to sleep on Saturday morning and someone, who obviously doesn't know it's kinda impolite to call this early, wants to talk to your aunt.</p>
<p>Finally, May answers the damned phone. "Pepper?"</p>
<p>That one word immediately makes Peter's eyes pop open. Why is Pepper calling May? Did something happen at the Tower? Forgetting about his wish to sleep, the boy lies frozen in his bed, refusing to move so he wouldn't miss out any detail in the conversation. Yeah, super hearing is actually useful sometimes. For example, when you want to eavesdrop on the conversation that your aunt is having in the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" May asks, sounding just as surprised as Peter feels.</p>
<p>"Yes, May, thank you, everything's fine," Pepper answers calmly and Peter lets out a breath he doesn't remember holding. "Sorry to bother you this early," the woman continues. "It's just… I need a favor."</p>
<p>"Shoot," May replies and Peter hears her set down a coffee mug on the counter in the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Well, I have to go to Miami ASAP. It's SI stuff. I'll be back tonight. But I-"</p>
<p>"You need someone to take care of Tony," May says with a smile in her voice.</p>
<p>"Yes," Pepper confirms hesitantly. "I don't want to leave him alone now. And I would feel much better if he didn't stay at the Tower with his toys while I'm gone. I'm worried that he would do something stupid. You know him."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah," May chuckles.</p>
<p>"I know you wouldn't let him do anything foolish. I mean he's too afraid of you to try," Pepper giggles. "Anyway, I'm aware it's very last minute and I'm sorry, I know it's a huge favor to ask."</p>
<p>Peter swallows hard. He doesn't like where this is going. Will Mr. Stark come here? At any other time, he wouldn't mind if he came over. But after what happened a few days ago… They haven't talked since their fight. Because none of them wants to. And Peter still doesn't feel like talking to his mentor. Or seeing him. He's sure it'll be okay with time. But for now… it's better if they don't meet for a few more days or weeks. They would just start fighting again. Apparently, his aunt doesn't think so.</p>
<p>"Never mind, it's fine, Pepper," she says. "Just drop him off. I need to do some grocery shopping, but Peter can stay with him while I'm out. It'll be okay."</p>
<p>The boy sighs defeated. Why has May agreed to this? He told her everything. Doesn't she know he would feel uncomfortable if Mr. Stark spent the day here? Doesn't she know it would be awkward for both of them to stay in the same room while she's shopping?</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, May," Pepper replies gratefully. "We'll be there in twenty minutes."</p>
<p>"No problem."</p>
<p>Once May hangs up, Peter bolts out of his bed and practically runs into the kitchen. May's there, refilling his coffee mug. As he walks up to her, she turns around and gives him a big smile.</p>
<p>"I guess you heard the big news," she beams at him. "Scratch that, I know you did because you're looking at me like I've just killed a puppy."</p>
<p>"How could you do that, May?" Peter whines.</p>
<p>She takes a seat at the table and grabs a pen to continue writing a shopping list that she must have started before the call. "Well, Pepper is my friend, so when she asks for a favor, I help if I can. I guess that's how it works with you and Ned, too."</p>
<p>"Yes, but…" Peter starts, sitting down across from her and folding his arms. "You know what happened. I just… I just don't think it's a good idea if Mr. Stark comes here now."</p>
<p>May puts down the pen and looks up at him. "Sweetie, I know you and Tony aren't best friends right now, but he needs our help. Despite everything, don't you think this is the right thing to do? To help him?"</p>
<p>"You're just saying this because you agree with him," the boy pouts.</p>
<p>May quirks an eyebrow. "Can you blame me?"</p>
<p>"I patrol every night and you have no problem with that!" Peter protests.</p>
<p>His aunt lets out a big breath. "Oh, Pete. Just because I allow it, it doesn't mean I like it. I worry about you every single night. But I know how important it is for you, so I don't say no. Now go get ready, they'll be here soon."</p>
<p>Peter opens his mouth to protest again, but instead he just shakes his head, pushes back his chair, stands up and rushes into the bathroom. When a few minutes later he walks back into the kitchen to ask May what's for breakfast, he can hear a knock on the front door.</p>
<p>"I'll get that," May says quickly and goes to open the door.</p>
<p>And there they are, Pepper looking very businesslike, dressed in a black pantsuit, her red hair in a tight bun and Mr. Stark in jeans and a hoodie, supporting himself with crutches.</p>
<p>Peter stays in the kitchen, rooted to the spot, unable to take his eyes off them. This is the first time he sees Mr. Stark after their fight. And of course he knew about the broken ankle, he knew how it had happened, but it's still shocking to see it with his own eyes. Maybe he could have visited the man when he came home after the mission. Maybe he shouldn't have called Pepper to ask about his mentor but he should have called Mr. Stark himself. And maybe he shouldn't have told himself that a broken ankle wasn't a big deal and it didn't erase their earlier fight.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark briefly glances at him, then turns back to Pepper.</p>
<p>"I still don't understand why this is necessary. No offense, May," he adds turning to May for a moment. Then he looks at his fiancé again. "I would be just fine at the Tower. Friday can look after me. Her priority is my well-being. Don't you trust her, Pep?"</p>
<p>"I trust her. But she's your AI and she does what you want. And I don't trust <em>you</em>. Not when it comes to your own health," Pepper explains calmly. "On the other hand, I fully trust May. You'll be in good hands."</p>
<p>"This is ridiculous," Mr. Stark grumbles. "I don't need a babysitter."</p>
<p>"I beg to differ," Pepper smiles at him. "Do I need to remind you what you did last night? Despite Dr. Cho's clear order not to work for a few days, you went down to the lab to work on your suit."</p>
<p>"Pep, this happened because my suit malfunctioned," the man complains, pointing at his ankle in cast. "Of course I want to know what exactly went wrong, so it wouldn't happen again."</p>
<p>"I understand, Tony, but you fell and Dum-E had to help you get up," Pepper claims, turning serious. "Forgive me that I don't want you to risk your health again."</p>
<p>For a long second, Peter closes his eyes and he can see Mr. Stark in his lab, lying on the floor, unable to get on his feet. He knows it wasn't his fault, he knows Mr. Stark is a workaholic and there's nothing surprising about what Pepper has just said, it's so very typical of the man, but Peter starts feeling really awful for refusing to meet Mr. Stark when he came home with a broken ankle. Maybe Peter should have swallowed his pride and visited him.</p>
<p>"What if I promise that I won't work until you come home? Would that be okay?" Mr. Stark tries again, but even Peter knows it won't work.</p>
<p>"Could you honestly promise that?" Pepper asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark sighs and lowers his head in defeat. Then he looks up and gives May one of his signature, charming smiles. "May, how very nice of you to let me crash here for the day."</p>
<p>Pepper chuckles and reaches out a hand toward the man. "Now your glasses and phone, please. No work here, either.""</p>
<p>Mr. Stark stares at her in a mock annoyance. "You really don't trust me, do you? You hurt my feelings, sweetheart," he claims, putting a hand on his chest. But Pepper just shrugs, so he rolls his eyes and gives her his phone and glasses.</p>
<p>"Perfect. See you tonight," Pepper says satisfied and gives him a kiss. Then she thanks May again, waves at Peter and leaves.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closes behind Pepper, May clears her throat. "Why don't you sit on the couch, Tony? Need help?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I'm good," the man answers and hops over to the couch. He sighs relieved when he finally plops down. May offers him a cushion to prop up his injured ankle and he accepts it gratefully. Just like the freshly brewed coffee that she hands him in huge mug.</p>
<p>In the kitchen, Peter grabs some milk and cereals to make himself breakfast. He still doesn't know what to do. It would be really rude to leave and spend the day at Ned's or to hide in his room with a lame excuse, like homework. All he can do is to eat breakfast and watch May and Mr. Stark making small talk about boring stuff, like the weather. This whole situation is apparently way too awkward for all of them. Peter shakes his head. It's going to be a very long day.</p>
<p>Then May suddenly stands up, claps her hands and announces that she needs to go grocery shopping. Peter's eyes go wide in shock. He stares at his aunt, silently begging her to stay. But May just smiles at him, pretends not to understand his soundless pleading, grabs her purse, blows a kiss at him and leaves.</p>
<p>Peter leans back in his seat and rolls his eyes. Unbelievable. This is just unbelievable! Could it be any more awkward? Here he is, basically trapped in a room with the man he has just had an epic fight with. And that fight was ugly. There was yelling and cursing and tears. Okay, the tears only came later, when Peter got home because he refused to let Mr. Stark know how hurt he felt. And he hasn't talked to him since that. But now here is Mr. Stark, resting on their couch, casually flipping through a magazine that May left on the coffee table and he obviously doesn't know what to do either. That or he's just way too bored without any tech within reach. Probably both.</p>
<p>"I know you hate that I'm here," the man finally says, eyes still glued to the magazine in his hands. "You don't have to stay here. I can take care of myself."</p>
<p>"Are you throwing me out of my own home?" Peter snaps.</p>
<p>"No, I'm just giving you permission to leave and do something better than pouting here all day," Mr. Stark replies, still pretending to read.</p>
<p>"I'm not pouting!" the boy protests and gets up to put his bowl into the sink.</p>
<p>"Of course you're not," the man remarks sarcastically and drops the magazine back onto the coffee table. "You're still mad at me."</p>
<p>It's not a question, it's a statement. Still, when Peter turns around, he can see his mentor looking at him, waiting for a response. He would like to say no, he would like to say that they should forget about it, he would like to ask about the incident with the suit and try to figure out a way to repair it. Instead, he gives Mr. Stark a brief nod. Yes, he's still mad. But mostly hurt. There are tears pricking his eyes and he blinks them away.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark tips his head toward the armchair beside the couch. Peter walks over and plops down. He's not sure if he can talk about it, he's not sure if it's a good idea to talk about it, because maybe they'll just start fighting again. It's possible because Peter still doesn't understand why Mr. Stark did what he did. So he stares down at his feet, unable to meet the man's gaze.</p>
<p>"Listen, kid," Mr. Stark starts. "I know you're upset about the mission. I know you wanted to come and you hate that I didn't allow that. But I don't regret it. It was the right decision to make and I would do the same again."</p>
<p>"Why?" Peter mutters, still finding his shoes very interesting. "Why didn't you let me come?"</p>
<p>"Because you had homework?" Mr. Stark laughs, reminding him of their very first conversation.</p>
<p>That makes Peter look up and he rolls his eyes at the man. But the memory of that conversation gives him an idea. "You regret <em>that</em>. Germany. You regret that you took me with you, because I couldn't stop Captain America from leaving."</p>
<p>Mr. Stark stares at him in shock. "Jesus, kid, seriously? Yes, taking you to Germany was a mistake."</p>
<p>Peter drops his shoulders and his gaze flicks back to the floor. He knew it. Probably, Mr. Stark regrets everything. He must think that he shouldn't have figured out who Spiderman was, he shouldn't have come to visit Peter, he should have stayed away from him.</p>
<p>The boy can hear a soft whimper and from the corner of his eye, he can see Mr. Stark clumsily sliding closer to him on the couch. "Look at me, Peter. Please," the man asks quietly.</p>
<p>Peter grimaces but does obey.</p>
<p>"Germany was a mistake because I shouldn't have put you in danger like that," Mr. Stark explains and runs a hand through his hair. "You help the little guy and what did I do? I threw you into the middle of the Avengers' battle. You fight petty criminals and I made you fight Captain Freaking America! I wanted to win so badly that I didn't realize how selfish and stupid it was to put you into that situation. And I nearly lost you… gosh, what would I have done if…" he mutters and quickly looks away.</p>
<p>"So you didn't want me to come this time because you've realized I'm not on the Avengers' level? That I'm not good enough to fight by your side?" Peter asks, hoping he doesn't sound like a hurt child. But he can feel the traitorous tears pricking at his eyes.</p>
<p>"That's bullshit!" his mentor claims and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Shit, kid, I must be really awful at this. I mean talking about my feelings has never been my forte, but geez, I never thought I was this bad… Listen, there's only one reason why I didn't want you to come. I didn't want you to get hurt. This stuff now? It was crazy, kid. It was a brutal fight. Yes, I broke my ankle, but you should see Clint and Nat. They're still at the medbay. And I am 100 percent sure that you would have fought just as well as any of us, maybe even better. I have no doubt about that. But you could have gotten hurt, too. And I didn't want to risk that. There might be a day when I can't protect you anymore and we will have to fight together, but if it was up to me, you would never meet bigger threats than bike thieves and muggers."</p>
<p>Peter looks at the man and he doesn't feel angry anymore, but he feels guilty for how he reacted. Mr. Stark just wanted to protect him, but Peter left in the middle of their fight, before they could have calmed down and discussed eveything like normal people.</p>
<p>"So you don't think I'm not good enough?"</p>
<p>"Not good enough?" Mr. Stark grins. "Kid, in many ways you're already so much better than me."</p>
<p>Peter struggles to find the words because did he hear it right? Mr. Stark doesn't think he's not enough? He doesn't think it was a mistake to recruit him?</p>
<p>"Th-thank you, Mr. Stark. It means a lot," he mutters, knowing this is a huge understatement. His mentor's acknowledgement doesn't mean a lot, no, it means <em>everything</em> to him.</p>
<p>Mr. Stark squeezes his shoulder. "You're welcome, bud. So... this is the time when I get a hug, right?"</p>
<p>Peter immediately wraps his arms around the man and decides he can't hold back the tears brimming in his eyes anymore. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark," he murmurs against the man's shirt. "It was very mean of me not to visit you when you came back."</p>
<p>Mr. Stark rests his chin on the boy's head and rubs circles on his back. "It's okay, kiddo. I mean it was really bad knowing that you hated me but it was a small price to pay for protecting you."</p>
<p>"I didn't hate you. I could never," Peter sniffs. "I just… didn't like you very much."</p>
<p>The man laughs. "I see. You're right. That's different. Now what if we ask Karen to help us figure out what the problem was with my suit?"</p>
<p>Peter pulls back and narrows his eyes at his mentor. "We can't do that. Miss Potts would kill us both."</p>
<p>"Not if she doesn't know about it," the man winks at him.</p>
<p>"But-" the boy protests desperately.</p>
<p>"I know, you can't lie," Mr. Stark waves him off. "You're right, you could never pull it off. Then what about a movie? Is that safe enough for you?"</p>
<p>Peter shakes his head and laughs. Then he grabs the remote and takes a seat beside his mentor on the couch. "You're in for a Star Wars marathon, Mr. Stark."</p>
<p>The man rolls his eyes but grins and puts his arm around the boy's shoulder, pulling him closer. Peter thinks this is what happiness feels like. When everything falls into place, all the pain seems like a distant memory and he doesn't have to worry about anything because he knows everything is and will be alright. A huge smile spreads across his face and he involuntarily lets his eyes close for a moment to enjoy this warm feeling.</p>
<p>It feels like no more than a few minutes have gone by when he can hear a familiar voice. It's his aunt and she's whispering.</p>
<p>"Yes, I've just got home and they're both sleeping on the couch, they're adorable," May says quietly. Peter can hear her sneak into her room to continue the conversation. "I guess these dorks have comes to their senses and made peace. Finally, right? Yes, Pepper, you were right, it was an amazing plan. So, are you joining us for dinner, right? We need to celebrate."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>